


Safe Haven

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Roy hated everything about having Ed as his lover... except having Ed as his lover.





	Safe Haven

Every morning that he was here with him it was the same thing. Every morning he was torn from his little piece of heaven, forced to get up and face the real world. He hated it, Roy thought as he brushed a stray strand of golden hair from the sleeping face. He hated that he had to leave every day. Hated that they couldn’t show themselves to the world together. Hated that they had to hide what they had, had to hide each other. He hated the way he knew the world would perceive them, their relationship. He hated that he knew that if he wanted to proudly show it off, he was most likely to lose his job and everything he’d worked so hard to get. He hated it all; but he loved Ed so much.

And the days that Ed was not there at all were the worst.

Something – maybe the drifting touch over his forehead – made Ed’s eyelids flutter. He let out a soft sound, the kind that made Roy think of their messy sheets and slow, lazy times of pleasure, and nuzzled closer to Roy. He knew that Ed still had quite some time to remain in bed. His job at the campus usually allowed him to stay in his peaceful slumber until well past 8am, while Roy had to show up and open the office already at 7:30am. It was always so tempting to stay in here, in their safe cocoon of blankets and privacy, but duty called.

Reluctantly, Roy placed a soft kiss on the sleepy forehead and dragged himself out of bed, carefully as to not wake Ed up. He went about his morning routine; taking a short shower, pampering his hair, wearing the heavy, restricted uniform he had grown so used to it was like a second skin. _A second skin I love tearing off of you_, Ed usually says. The thought makes him smile softly as he heads out of the door, ready to start yet another boring day of saving the world.

*

When Roy opens the door to their home again it is already well past sunset. Today was not an easy day. With the tension at the border with Drachma, his day was busy and stressful. Harsh decisions had to be made, and even though Roy trusted himself and knew he had no choice, he wasn’t sure if he was fully satisfied with the steps taken. But there is nothing he could do about it now, anyway. What he is looking for is seeing Ed, now mostly likely awake, already in his home clothes, probably lounging on the couch in the living room in front of the fireplace with one book or another and a steaming cup of tea next to him. As he steps into the house he is not disappointed and he is greeted with an Ed in the exact position he had in his head. Some things never change, he thought to himself as his hands automatically reached for his jacket, one by one undoing the buttons.

“Ed, I’m home,” he calls, already knowing his man well enough to know how deep he can be absorbed in something he’s reading when he’s really into it. It seems though that the sound of his voice is enough, this time, to get Ed’s attention, as the immediate result of the call is that he twists and arches towards him. Roy can’t help the smile on his face when he sees the bright grin that spreads on Ed’s lips the moment his eyes land on him. This – he could get used to it.

Probably already did.

“Welcome home, Roy,” Ed says, and then places his book, upside down and opened so he won’t lose his spot on the coffee table right before he gets on his feet and closes the distance to him. Roy accepts the kiss happily. It’s like Ed has some kind of a magic powder on his lips; the moment they touch his, all the hardships of Roy’s day almost disappear. They still lurk somewhere in the dark, distant part of his mind, ready to attack him again when he is at work; but for now, he can let go. “I missed you. You didn’t wake me up today, _again_.”

Roy chuckles and places another short kiss on Ed’s lips before he lets him go. “I told you already. I just can’t do that. You look so peaceful when you sleep.”

“Maybe,” Ed says and heads into the kitchen. They’ve been through this enough times; when Roy returns home from work, Ed would make him coffee. He started doing that the third time he saw Roy heading straight for the water boiler and hadn’t stopped since. Roy was always grateful for it. “But if you don’t wake me up how am I gonna kiss you good day? You’re depriving me of a basic right.”

“How cruel of me,” Roy replies with a smile, and follows Ed. Usually he’d use the time it takes for his coffee to be ready to get rid of the uniform, but today he feels like being close to Ed. So he leaves the jacket open and walks over to wrap his arms around Ed, placing his chin on his shoulder. He leans in enough to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah. You’re lucky I’m not reporting you for abuse, or something.”

Roy chuckles. How was it even possible to love someone that much? It is at that moment that he reaches a decision. He’d been thinking about it for a while, considering the possibility and always somehow rejecting it on the threshold. But why not, really? “Hey, Ed?”

“Hmm? I need you to let go of me now, water’s almost boiling and if I try getting it like that I’m gonna spill – “

“Yes, in a moment. Would you like to go on a long weekend getaway with me?”

Ed, who until now was busy trying to prepare the mug despite the interruption that was Roy’s hug, stopped everything he was doing. The kettle already whistled, but he didn’t walk over to it. “You know I would love to, but your work, Roy. You think I don’t see how tired you are every day nowadays? I’m not sure now’s the best time – “

“Will you trust me? My office can handle without me for one day. I am allowed to take a day off once every blue moon or so, and I’d like to spend it with you, somewhere we don’t feel like we have to hide.” He reaches over to turn the stove off. Slowly the whistle dies away.

“Roy, you know I want to, but if people find out – “

“They won’t. Not until we’re ready.”

“If we suddenly go somewhere – “

“Somewhere quiet. Somewhere no one will recognize you or me. Don’t you want that, Ed?” he kisses him again, and lets go. Ed returns to his task of making coffee.

“Of course I do,” he pours the hot water, stirs the liquid, then hands it to Roy.

Roy takes it and places it back on the counter, then turns back to Ed. “Then what’s the problem? I’ll take next Friday off, and I’ll book us a cabin somewhere, in a village up north – “

“Won’t it be too cold?”

“I plan on having a hot spring for us. Besides, it’s not winter yet. It shouldn’t be too bad. Imagine waking up in the middle of the woods, when it’s just the two of us, and we can go out for a walk and cuddle in front of the fireplace…” He places a kiss on Ed’s lips. “Don’t worry about my work. Yes, it is busy now, but I can probably spare one day. I want more than having you over for the night and leaving you early in the morning. I want to stay in late with you. I want to wake up when the sun is already high up in the sky, shyly looking at us through the blinds. Then I want to wake you up, softly, kissing you and holding you close. And then I want to make sweet love to you, and stay in bed with you until we decide we must get up, to eat, or shower, or whatever. Can I have that? Just this once?”

Even while he was talking, Roy could feel how Ed melted in his arms. He knew the images he conjured were appealing to him, too. He feels, as well as hears, him taking a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh. “How can I say no to this, Roy?” his arms wrap around him, head resting on Roy’s chest. “If you say you can… then yes, of course, yes.” He smiles and lifts his head to kiss Roy. “I’m good with wherever you take me. Your coffee?”

In a way, Roy finds it very hard to think about the coffee right now. He was going to have a long weekend with his man. Just the two of them, somewhere nice and romantic where they both can forget about their responsibilities, even if only for two or three days. He smiles at Ed, and reaches over to take his mug before making his way to the living room. “Thank you,” he says. “What would you like to have for dinner?”

And Ed tells him, and for a moment, Roy feels that this is _home. _Not in the sense that this is his house, as it has been already for years; but with Ed in it, it can be the places they both always needed. A safe haven.


End file.
